Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to logic controllers. Particularly this invention relates to plug-in device modules such as I/O modules which attach to a logic controller backplane. Such controllers commonly have the backplane mounted within an open molded housing to which the plug-in modules are attached at predetermined locations to complete the housing and plug in to the backplane. In such apparatus, neither the housing containing the backplane nor the plug-in device module represent complete stand-alone enclosed assemblies. Known controllers are restricted in an ability to expand or be connected to remote modules or controllers.
This invention provides a logic controller wherein device modules for the logic controller are individual, self-contained device modules which may be mounted directly to a DIN rail. Moreover, this invention provides a logic controller having device modules of the aforementioned type and wherein the backplane for the logic controller is mounted directly to the DIN rail. The device modules are attached to the DIN rail in a straight-on motion which facilitates a plug-in connection with a connector of the backplane and are secured to the DIN rail and to the backplane by a single lock lever accessible from the front of the device module. Still further this invention provides a device module which is capable of active attachment to a backplane and which may be connected in parallel with the backplane to a remote module by means of a jumper to the remote device. This device module is further capable of daisy chain connection from one module to another if a backplane connection is not available or desired. The invention, its features and advantages, will become more readily apparent in the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.